


Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - A Continuation

by Mepoe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Extension of the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Fantastic Beasts, Harry Potter Worldbuilding, History linked to Harry Potter's World, More beasts, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepoe/pseuds/Mepoe
Summary: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander, is now available with muggle technology.This addition to the compendium will be updated every time a new magical beast has been described up to the writer's satisfaction.





	1. Dragons: Western Green XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" pertains to J.K. Rowling.  
> I have published this work there to add more to the fandom, as such, anyone who wishes it, is welcome to use any information for their own fanfiction works (nevertheless, I would appreciate it if I was told beforehand).  
> I encourage any reader to purchase the original book, as it gives the money gained from selling it to Lumos and Comic Relief ™ – Mepoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As they are notable creatures tightly intertwined with our and muggle's history, I have deemed proper to start this new compendium “on-line” with the ‘Western Green’ Dragon. – Newt Scamander

Unknown to Western-Europe muggle storytellers, this Dragon isn’t, in fact, green, but has highly valued golden scales.

Its green color comes from its diet of animals (and some plants) often found in marshes and lakes rich in algae, and, often the Mediterranean shores. The remains of these waters make it easy for moss to grow harmlessly on this Dragon’s scales.

The Western Green has been an unusually numerous species of Dragon through history thanks to the fact that its corpse tends to explode if it dies violently, fact that has cowed any poachers interested in selling the Western Green's golden scales; this ‘ability’ aids the Dragon to remove any potential threat to its offspring even if the specimen is not strong enough to do it in live.

This defense mechanism is suspect of being the cause of the extinction of various Dragon-eating species* documented to have lived up until the fall of the Roman Empire.

Thought due to the witch hunts carried through the middle ages* have cut down its numbers, the fact remains that this species is the more common among Dragons in all of Europe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *See “Extinct Beasts of Old” by Pyrinesse of Ataion (written during the XI century, it’s recommendable to acquire the fifty-seventh edition to understand it fully).  
> *See “A History of Magic” by Bathilda Bagshot


	2. Moonos (‘Zombie’, ‘the Mummy’) XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the Western Green's example, this new beast has had a heavy influence on muggle's society, this time, in more recent years. - Newt Scamander

This humanoid beast with the aspect of a rotting corpse has a fondness for quiet places with little to no wildlife (though it has no territorial instincts so the number of specimens in one place can vary), a thing that makes it likely to inhabit cemeteries and mausoleums.

Muggles have called it ‘zombie’ for centuries, and, due to its appearance, it has been the protagonist of more than a terror story in their books and movies*.

During England’s muggles stint at Egypt* (in which numerous artifacts put in pyramids were misplaced, fact that has brought grief to Great Britain’s and Egypt’s ministries in the form of ancient curses spreading among the muggle population) more than a muggle explorer got quite a fright at entering a pyramid (even if Moonos often ignored them after a brief approach to see what is disturbing it’s home’s peace) just for it to turn invisible and cause the explorer in question to doubt their sanity.

The numerous accidents brought the Egyptian ministry to create a task force dedicated to work as ‘guides’ for the muggle tourists and to close the entrance to the more crowded pyramids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stories of various qualities and lengths (usually not more than 3 hours) explained with moving images accompanied by sound (not unlike our portraits, though with notably less personality) produced by a machine (see “Muggle Artefacts of the 20th Century” by Dumezulu kaLanga).
> 
> *See the English translation of “Europe; Muggle History from Rome’s Origins to Actuality”, by Aurelio Martino and Aïna Bosch Mestres.


	3. Minairons XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Often found in Pyrenees’ muggle folklore, the Minairons can be curious, yet terrifying, creatures.  
> This particular entry has been written with the aid of Aïna Bosch Mestres, an insightful historian co-author of “Europe; Muggle History from Rome’s Origins to Actuality” between others. – Newt Scamander

Considered of the “little people”, these minuscule pixies where created by a witch of the Pyrenees during the end of the XI century.

They’re mischievous by nature and often hurry their owner, who has to kept them inside a flask while they don't have a task for them to avoid them running rampant, asking “Què farem?, Què direm?”, wich means “What will we do? What will we say?” If the owner doesn’t give an order, the Minairons will get bored and kill them.

Their original objective was helping the subjects of one Lady Elvira, who had been almost unable to tend to their crops for two years due to the spreading of an illness.

The situation had gotten so desperate that the witch had crossbreed pixies and Domestic Elfs (nowadays such thing would be considered nearly monstrous due to the Elf’s superior intelligence) and shrinking the offspring until a hundred of them could fit inside a little bottle.

As the more educated, in these matters, readers will know, Domestic Elf’s magic is a powerful thing and coupling it with a pixie’s wit couldn’t result well. Lady Elvira’s rule was prosperous, but her daughter’s, Diana, ended in disgrace.

Diana married a knight; she followed her mother’s instructions and used the Minairons only in the direst of times. However, a few years after their marriage, her husband joined a battle* in which he was likely to perish. Diana, pregnant and unwilling to raise her child alone commanded the Minairons to kill her husband’s opponents and gave him the flask for when they had finished their task.

The knight fought, the Minairons ending his foes every time he engaged. In the middle of the combat, one of his fellow knights knocked into him, with the bad luck that he fell from his horse and that the Minairons flask got crushed under his weight.

So the husband returned home, Minairons trailing after him talking his ears off and pulling pranks on anyone who crossed their path. At seeing it, Diana confronted her husband, terrified, without thinking that her orders would apply to herself.

Elvira’s line ended here, and, the now elderly, witch's son was called to contain the Minairons. Since then, the Minairons have only been used in the same Village (nowadays unplottable), Campdaurat*, at the south of the Pyrenees by magical folk that can contain them and only in the direst of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *See the English translation of “Europe; Muggle History from Rome’s Origins to Actuality”, by Aurelio Martino and Aïna Bosch Mestres.  
> *See “Unplottable Towns and Villages Around the World; History of the Statue of Secrecy”, by Abi Khan (available in 177 languages).


	4. Gumbga XXX

Dog-sized and with fur that covers small glands similar to a toad its smell can be poisonous (in particular, laxative) for the unfortunate that approach it.

This animal can be found mainly in tropical climates. Its glands are often used as a general ingredient of various potions to give slightly more potency to their effects.

It’s unadvised to kept a Gumbga in dry climates, as it shrinks until it’s glands explode, showering in poison anyone nearby.

Any witch or wizard who has studied History of Magic (and has succeeded at keeping themselves awake) knows about the Great Takedown of 1743, in which our society learned not to underestimate mundane illnesses like diarrhea. It was caused by an exploding Gumbga who had been brought by an Amazonian wizard to the annual reunion of the International Confederation of Wizen* held, that year, at an Unplottable location in the middle of the Sahara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Usually known as International Confederation of Wizards, lately, though, these masculine terms have been criticized and accused, I have to agree, of excluding witches. As such, Wizen is an acceptable gender-neutral term to use.


	5. Amzev X

As big as a house and made completely of ice one would think that this beast with a bear’s appearance would be a bit exciting.

So it’s a shame to say that, living in the great Russian plains, the Amzev just lies there, sleeping and eating any short plant that it can find.


End file.
